Preggers
by luckylittleirish
Summary: Two different beginning storylines about the Glee Girls pregnant in the future. You decide which one you like better, PM me or Review, and whichever storyline you like better, will be my new story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fans! I'm starting a whole new story! I'm not giving up on TNF, but this story was requested, and I am a person pleaser. So I have two storylines that I'd like you to judge. There's going to be a second one updated right after this, 'kay? 'Kay. **

* * *

"_Hey I just met you, and this is cra—"_

Rachel Hudson's lovely inside her head voice was cut off by her iPhone beeping wildly. Frowning, she pulled the sparkly thing out of her purse. Without checking who it was, Rachel simply tapped on the screen, and spoke into it.

"Rachel Berry-Hudson here," she shouted.

"Rachel? Oh my gosh, thank goodness its you!" Rachel immediately recognized the voice, and that voice belonged to Kurt Hummelson. He and Blaine Anderson had combined last names, creating a one-of-a-kind Hummelson.

"Well, this is my number," Rachel sarcastically remarked. She heard Kurt tsk.

"I have some great news," Kurt finally said.

"What?"

"You know how that pretty French girl wanted to be mine and Blaine's surrogate?" Rachel nodded. How could anyone forget that pretty French girl that Kurt met? She's beyond gorgeous, with her long flowing sandy blond hair, and striking blue eyes. What was her name? Oh yes, Celeste. "It came back positive! We're pregnant!"

Rachel dropped her phone out of her hand, causing her to realize that her mouth hung wide open. "Kurt, that's…" she thought of a word to describe this situation. Kurt and Blaine have tried adoption, and other surrogacies, but nothing ended up being forreal. "…magical."

"Thank you, honey!" Kurt squealed. "None of our other tries have been successful, and this girl from _France_ made it passed the seven week mark. How magical, indeed?"

"It's very magical…" Rachel said before her phone started beeping again. "Hey Kurt, can I call you back? Quinn's calling."

"Sure, whatever."

"Hello, Quinn."

"Rachel!" Quinn Puckerman breathed. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Once again, Rachel Berry was stunned. Her two best friends were pregnant. She looked down at her own stomach. It was protruding out of her waistline. Damn, was she a trendsetter.

"Why is everyone getting pregnant nowadays?" Rachel asked. "I started the whole thing four months ago!"

"Actually," Quinn told her. "I started it five years ago, when I was sixteen, babe."

**A/N: There's going to be Britney and Mercedes too, I just didn't want to write them. If this one is chosen as the best storyline, then this may or may not be the intro. IDK if I really like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second storyline idea. **

Rachel Berry-Hudson strode into "Mother-Oh-My," a pre-natal class in the heart of Manhattan. The smell of Starbucks, Chanel No.5, and expensive Coach Purses perpetrated from a sage green room. The tiny brunette could make out a few figures sitting on different colored yoga mats.

Rachel made her way to that specific room, after figuring out that that was the only crowded room. She waved to a few annoyed woman, one –probably the most beautiful girl the Broadway star has ever seen- a Latino with raven hair shot her daggers with her eyes. A blonde next to her touched her leg lightly. They were both heavily pregnant.

"Hello," the blond said through the soothing rainforest music. "I'm Britney S. Pierce-Lopez." The blond, Britney, extended her hand. Rachel took it right away. Britney had long nails that dug into Rachel's fair skin.

"I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson," she announced proudly. "Nice to meet you!"

Britney smiled before returning to the girl next to her. Were they partners? Like _rainbow_ partners? That would explain the whole Pierce-Lopez thing. The raven haired girl looked to be a Lopez. A tiny Asian burst through the French doors and ran into the room.

"Am I late?" she scanned the room. "Oh God, if I'm late.."

"Don't get your oversized panties in a bunch," the Latino retorted. "You're not late."

Rachel frowned at the woman's meanness. Rachel liked to believe that niceness was the key to a happy life. She'd met some few people that were less than nice, and well… they were all dead now. Just then, another lady walked in.

This lady was another beyond gorgeous girl that this time, Rachel recognized. Her name was different then most… Q something. Quinn? Yes, Quinn! Quinn Fabray was her name. The pretty golden haired girl was knocked up by Rachel's husbands teammate. By the rock on Quinn's finger, she could say that Quinn was engaged.

"Hello," Quinn sing songed to Britney and the Latino. "How are you ladies today?" Rachel tuned out the conversation, and focused on a picture of a growing, well… lady part. She absolutely hated that 'V' word.

The Asian moved closer, and Rachel felt eyes boring holes into her temple. "I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson," Rachel finally said.  
"Tina Chang," the girl told her. "It's just like high school right? The Unholy Trinity pact and then… us. That's Santana and Britney," she pointed to two of the girls. "They're together."

"I guessed."

"Yeah, and then that's Quinn… she's the newbie. Except for you."


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: **

**Don't worry babes; there will be Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine in the story! I just didn't mention them. I'm not sure if that will be the introduction though, I don't think the two are the best intros and I think that right now, it will be a preview. **

**If y'all have any suggestions or characters you'd like me to add, please PM me or Review. Like for instance, a name for Artie's lady if you want Artie to be part of the story. If you want me to do Nick & Jeff in this story, I will because they were asked to be in this. **

**If you all have any suggestions for the babies, that would be awesome. Like who should have one child, twins, triplets, ext. What should their names be? Who should have the first baby? I'm open to help. : )**

**And to the anonymous reviewer: Hungergamesgleek, I'm taking a wild guess here, but you must really LOOOOOOVE the first one? I joke, I joke. **

**What do you guys think of me combining stories? Like have Klaine, Finchel, and Quick know eachother... and then have the other couples no eachother. Then, Quinn and Rachel meet Santana, Britney, Mercedes, and Tina meet at a pre-natal class? Ahh? Review, lovelies.**

**Reviews, like mentioned times before, are welcomed and if not suggested. Lol. You don't have to have an account or anything! Amazing? Yes. : )**

**Mwah, I love you all!**

**-Alexandria**


End file.
